


Blood Calls to Blood; The Prequel

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Tentacletober [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Malec invented Marriage, Talking, Tentacles, tentacle massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: After Magnus exhausts his magic, Alec takes care of him.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	Blood Calls to Blood; The Prequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood Calls to Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988377) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 

> I was halfway through this before I realized I was actually writing the prequel to Blood Calls to Blood. Which funnily enough, was also inspired by @Lynne.
> 
> Prompt; Tentacle Massage.
> 
> I know that this prompt was prime for the porn but I wanted soft shit.

Alec tossed his keys on the console table when he returned home to the loft, pleased with how his day had gone but more than ready to relax for the evening. The loft seemed quiet. There was usually music on, or the sound of Magnus pottering about in his potion room. But today, he was greeted with silence.

Wondering if Magnus had gone out with Catarina or was on a house call, Alec wandered through the loft, checking the kitchen and potion room when he found the living room empty. The potion room was a mess but it was as empty as the other rooms.

Ducking into their bedroom, Alec saw why the apartment was so quiet. Magnus was sprawled out on their bed, wearing only a pair of silky black pajama bottoms, his tentacles spread over the blue cotton sheets.

“Hey, you okay?” Alec asked, sitting on the side of the bed, brushing his fingers through Magnus’ limp bangs. His husband looked exhausted, bare of makeup and styling products, eyes and tentacles unglamoured.

“Mhm,” Magnus murmured, his eyes closing with the gentle touch through his hair.

“Talk to me,” Alec said, smiling at the way Magnus leaned into his touch. When Magnus patted the bed next to him, he stood and shucked his jacket, shirt and shoes before sliding onto the bed. 

Magnus shuffled over a little, dragging his tentacles out of the way so that Alec could lay with him. He snuggled into Alec’s chest when one of Alec’s arms snaked under his head, his tentacles wrapping around them both.

“I used a lot of magic today for a very complicated spell,” Magnus said, his eyes once more closing when Alec’s fingers skimmed over his shoulder.

“Wanna talk about it?” Alec asked, peeking down at his husband.

“It was more of a potion,” Magnus said, enjoying the light touch. “An immortality potion. It required some ingredients that are extremely hard to find and have to be fresh when used. I did a lot of portalling around and then exhausted my magic to complete the spell work.”

“Exhausted…?” Alec prompted, his stomach tightening. He couldn’t help but think of when Magnus had lost his magic, ten years ago.

“It’s not gone. It will just take me a few days to recover,” Magnus said. Which meant that he would be out of magical action for at least four or five days. Which meant he would be stuck in the loft for four or five days. No magic meant no way to glamour his eyes or his tentacles.

“I didn’t know there was such thing as an immortality potion,” Alec said, trying to imagine what would go into making someone immortal. 

“Neither did I. Not until my client gave me their spellbook. It was old,” Magnus said, thinking of the ancient spellbook that had practically hummed with knowledge in his hands. The challenge of casting such a spell had been too irresistible to pass up.

“Does the Clave know about it?” Alec asked.

“It’s none of the Clave’s business,” Magnus said, looking up at Alec. “They don’t get a say in who can or can’t live forever,” he said.

Alec got the message. As loyal as he was to the Clave, he understood. If the Clave got wind of such a spell they would no doubt want to poke their noses in. 

Magnus went back to lying on Alec’s chest when his husband nodded. A deep sigh hissed through his lips when Alec’s fingers skimmed over one of his tentacles. The appendage relaxed into Alec’s touch, practically pushing into Alec’s hand.

“I missed you too,” Alec chuckled, rubbing at the tentacle a little harder. An indulgent smile tugged at his lips when the rest of Magnus’ tentacles surged up, each vying for a place in his hand.

“Oh, they definitely missed you. They started shaking with excitement as soon as you entered the loft,” Magnus said, having no control over his tentacles. They did what they wanted.

Alec dug a little harder into the most persistent one, unable to help laughing when it wrestled its way into his hand. Movement, in his peripheral, caught his attention. He watched one enterprising tentacle snake out and open the nightstand drawer.

“What are they doing now?” Magnus asked, looking up when his tentacle opened the drawer. He would have rolled his eyes when it pulled a bottle of baby oil out of the drawer but honestly, he liked the way it thought.

Alec looked down at the bottle when the tentacle deposited it in his hand and stroked against his cheek. With a shake of his head, he sat up against the headboard and tugged Magnus until his husband was situated between his legs, Magnus’ warm back pressed against his chest.

“If you’re offering,” Magnus said, winking at Alec over his shoulder before settling in. he rested his head against Alec’s shoulder, sighing when Alec popped the cap.

Alec poured a little of the oil into his palm, rubbing his hands together to warm the oil when he had a small puddle of it. Starting with the closest tentacle, he gently rubbed the oil into the appendage, grinning when it pushed further into his hands. 

Alec worked his way up and down the tentacle, wrapping both hands around it with a tight grip. He worked on the tense spots, pressing his thumbs in here and there to relax the tentacle fully.

Magnus couldn’t help but groan when Alec’s fingers slipped in between the suckers on his tentacles, working over every inch of it. It felt wonderful, Alec’s strong, supple fingers relaxing him. 

“So what does an immortality potion involve?” Alec asked, working his way slowly up the sensitive tip of the tentacle.

“It is complex. I had to portal to every continent, twelve locations in all,”  
Magnus said, feeling as limp and pliable as his tentacle when Alec moved onto the next one. 

"I visited seven different Shadow Markets, portaled to the top of Everest, the depths of the Atlantic and a rather grim forest in the middle of Germany for ingredients. I had to portal back here after obtaining each one to add it to the potion,” Magnus said.

Alec started at the base of the next tentacle, digging into the muscle and watching it go limp immediately. When one of the tentacles brushed at his lip, he pressed a kiss to it before it curled around his neck.

“When I had the majority of the ingredients, I had to summon a demon…” Magnus trailed off, a shudder of pure pleasure running through him when Alec’s thumb rubbed a soothing circle into a sensitive spot. “...for the last ingredient,” he finished. 

“Here?” Alec asked, pausing momentarily to stare over Magnus’ shoulder. “The demon towers never went off,” he said when Magnus nodded.

“I had to relocate the loft back to New York for that,” Magnus said, smiling when Alec returned to the massage.

“No wonder you’re exhausted. It took you two days to recover last time. And you only moved it one way,” Alec said, marveling at Magnus’ magic. Reaching the tip of the tentacle, he swept his thumb over the tip, being persistent when the tentacle in his hand shivered.

“I feel like I could sleep for a week. And this isn’t helping,” Magnus said, relaxing a little further under Alec’s hands.

“What did you need the demon for?” Alec asked, laying the tentacle on his thigh with the first one to move onto the next.

“Blood sacrifice,” Magnus yawned. He looked up when Alec choked.

“What… who…?” Alec muttered, meeting Magnus’ beautiful golden gaze. He couldn’t even imagine Magnus making a blood sacrifice.

“Other way round. The demon had to sacrifice some blood to my client,” Magnus said, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips when Alec relaxed.

“What did that cost?” Alec asked, knowing that there was always a price. And wondering who had paid it. 

“I don’t know. That is between the client and the demon. Whatever it was, my client paid it,” Magnus shrugged. He had stayed well out of it. “Plausible deniability would have worked in my favor if something had gone wrong.”

Alec chuckled as he continued his ministrations. “Smart and beautiful,” he said, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek.

“Of course! Isn’t that why you married me?” Magnus grinned, leaning in when Alec nuzzled the sensitive spot on his neck. “Or was it just for my body?” he asked, stroking a couple of tentacles up and down Alec’s thighs where they bracketed his own.

“Actually, it was for your magic. Obviously,” Alec said, his stomach giving out a loud growl. 

Magnus chuckled. Alec wasn’t the only one who was hungry. “The usual?” he asked. When Alec nodded, he snapped out a fire message and sent it to Maia. They’d had take-out from Taki’s at least once a week since she had hired a warlock and delivery had gone international.

“What happened after the demon blood?” Alec asked, moving onto the next tentacle. He added some more oil to his hand, watching the tentacle curl and uncurl with impatience until he took it into his slicked up hand.

“I’m not telling,” Magnus said, grinning when Alec paused. “Plausible deniability,” he shrugged in answer to Alec’s questioning look.

Alec pursed his lips. What Magnus meant was that he had done something that would get him in a lot of trouble with the Clave.

“Fine. But don’t say I didn’t try to protect you,” Magnus huffed when Alec refused to go back to rubbing his tentacles. “When the potion was done, the mundane drank it,” he sighed.

“Magnus…” Alec started with a wince. “Wait, how did a mundane get hold of an ancient spellbook?” he asked.

“She didn’t. Her warlock boyfriend did. He just wasn’t powerful enough to complete the spell,” Magnus replied, sighing when Alec went back to massaging his tentacles. The warlock didn’t have enough power to use a fraction of the spells in the book. That was why the man had offered it as payment for the potion. It had been worth every minute of the magical exhaustion he would suffer over the next few days.

Alec decided to let it go. Who was he to stand in the way of this couple’s love? They obviously wanted to take that step and it was their decision at the end of the day. The mundane obviously knew what she was getting into. Sure, it was his job to stop mundanes from becoming embroiled with the Shadow World. But honestly? Fuck it!

“Did it work?” Alec asked curiously.

“Time will tell,” Magnus said with a shrug. “I had to cast a spell, to anchor the mundane’s soul to the demon’s immortal blood so I would say there is a pretty good chance,” he said thoughtfully. They would find out in a couple of decades. 

If the mundane continued aging then the spell and potion would have failed. If she stayed young, then it would have been a success.

Alec pondered the situation as he started on the last tentacle, wondering if he would ever get to meet the mundane. Magnus usually kept his clients and the work that he did for them strictly confidential, with the very rare exception. Like the time he had helped with a potion and got to meet the recipient, a young warlock. 

But Alec hoped he would get to see the effects of this spell. There was something about magic that fascinated him. 

“Dinner is here,” Magnus said when his wards went off, making to stand up. Before Alec tugged him back onto the bed.

“I’ll get it. Just relax,” Alec said, pressing his lips to Magnus’ temple before extracting himself from the tangle of Magnus’ tentacles.

Alec cleaned his hands on a towel on his way to answer the door, his stomach rumbling for some of Maia’s home cooking. Thanking the warlock when he took their food, he handed a few bills over and retreated to the kitchen to plate the food up. 

When Alec returned to the bedroom, fully intending to serve his husband dinner in bed, he found Magnus snoring away. Maybe he had gone overboard with the massage. Magnus’ tentacles looked as blissed out as Magnus was.

When Magnus rolled over in his sleep and tugged the sheets around him, Alec returned to the kitchen and ate his dinner, knowing Magnus would be out of it for hours. Although, now he had nothing to do, having completed all of his work at the office.

After he cleaned up his dishes, Alec meandered out into the living room, planning on watching the latest episode of the telenovela Magnus had got him hooked on before he remembered what kind of state Magnus’ potion room was in. 

There was no way Magnus would be up to cleaning it so he entered the room and started clearing away the jars and bottles, stacking the used ones up for the dishwasher. He was halfway through the mess when he found the spellbook, lying open on Magnus’ desk. 

A quick look at the spell wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about what happened next, click on the link in the beginning notes to read more.


End file.
